Love or Death
by xXxhetalianekopopxXx
Summary: After a tragic confrontation with his brother Italy is left to the darkness of the world to take over his heart. Can Germany save him or will his shattered heart get the best of him? WARNING this fan fiction contains some gerita/suicidal/depressed Italy
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Summary: After a tragic confrontation with his brother Italy is left to the darkness of the world to take over his heart. Can Germany save him or will his shattered heart get the best of him? WARNING this fan fiction contains some gerita and a suicidal/depressed Italy. **

**A.N. This is my first fan fiction so leave any comments but please don't be to mean. Please don't hate me for this fan fiction it just popped into my head one day and I had to go through with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**The Beginning **

'Why does everything about my life feel so dead? Why does everything I touch turn to dust?' Italy knew the answers to his questions, but his heart just wouldn't let his admit it. All through his life his heart has been slowly breaking, all it took was one deadly sentence for it to finally snap, shattering his once fragile heart.

_Flashback – two years ago_

_It was another normal day for the happy naïve Italy … that was until he went to see his brother Romano. Once the door opened a punch to the face was his greeting by none other than Romano. "What the hell are you doing here bastard!" sneered the angry Italian. Italy slowly picked himself up off the ground touching the tender spot on his face, "I-I wanted to see you Romano." "And why would I want YOU to come see me!" yelled Romano getting angrier by the second. Italy worked up the courage to stand up to his brother, "B-because we're brothers! And brothers are suppose to love and protect each other." A great amount of tension filled the atmosphere between the two brothers. "Really, then let me tell you two things little brother. I don't love you and I will never protect you! I HATE YOU!" There was so much venom and hatred in that last sentence that Italy knew his brother was telling the truth, shattering his heart beyond repair. "Ok… if that's what you really think then I won't bother you anymore." Said Italy in a calm voice before walking away into the sunset._

_End Flashback_

Since then our once happy Italian has been through many changes, physically and mentally. Leaving him an empty shell of whom he once was.

Please leave a review, if there's anything u don't understand or something you want added don't be afraid to say so.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**Summary: After a tragic confrontation with his brother Italy is left to the darkness of the world to take over his heart. Can Germany save him or will his shattered heart get the best of him? WARNING this fan fiction contains some gerita and a suicidal/depressed Italy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Two years after that fateful occurrence our young Italian has gone through change after change; everything he once was destroyed and rebuilt into a whole different person.

His beautiful almond brown hair is now dyed black with blood red streaks; eyes once full of life, innocents, and happiness are now filled to the brim with dread, hatred, and death. His adorable clothes slowly crept their way into the darkness, as they became black, nothing else. As for his skin it turned from being a sun kissed tan to being as pale as the winter snow. Who ever thought that Italy wasn't the type to keep grudges or to even have a such thing as hatred in his heart was dead wrong, for they didn't know the true heart of Italy, only the mask.

**Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to do better next time. Oh and the next chapter is called "Outsiders", I'm having a bit oh writers block at the moment so it won't be up for a while. And anything you might want to be in the next chapter leave it in the review box and I'll see about maybe adding it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Outsiders

**Outsiders**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Hey sorry for the wait guys had a major case of writers block then a new idea came up and I just had to write it down before I forgot about it. Any who I'm back and will be trying to write more often since summer is coming I hope you guys like it oh and from now on I will be using the nation's real names since using their nation name was a bit hard to work with and this is the last chapter that will have a name. I just can't think of any names so back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, I only own the plot of the story.

For the past two-years no one has noticed that anything was wrong with the young Italian. That is, until the latest world meeting that they finally noticed that Italy wasn't being himself. This world meeting just happened to be in Berlin. The circular table was surrounded by all the nations of the world. The meeting started out calm as usual but then all it takes is America opening his big mouth for all the peace to fall apart.

"OK guys lets get this meeting started!" yelled an excited Alfred, "I propose that we build this giant time machine and go back in time so we can stop Artie from ever making scones in the first place!" This comment makes Arthur stand up in a furious rage.

"I strongly disagree with that statement! My scones are plenty good!" Arthur takes out a plate of scones and starts to through them at the laughing American. During this ruckus all the other nations started to get in fights of their own throwing stuff, hitting, and insulting one another except for Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Kiku was off talking to Vash and Ludwig was sitting next to Feliciano trying to endure all the chaos that was going on. Feliciano however was just sitting in his seat with his head lying on the table wanting this meeting to be over. Feliciano looked over at the anger German, 'He looks like he's about to explode? Well I better do something to stop all of this or else I'll never get to go home.' He sighs and starts to stand up, his hair covering his eyes, no one even taking notice once again. He slammed his fists against the table yelling, " Shut the fuck up! Can't you stop thinking about yourselves and your personal problems just for one day! You're acting like a bunch of little kids!"

"Feliciano?" every nation gasped in shock. Alfred was the first to walk over.

"Hey chill out Feliciano we were just having a little fun, no need to get worked up over it." Alfred puts his hands on the Italians shoulders laughing.

"Get your hands off of me." He said through clenched teeth but Alfred stayed where he was, still laughing. This ticked the Italian off causing him throw a punch at Alfred, throwing him into the nearest wall. "Next time I won't be so nice." Feliciano heads towards the door, every nation getting out of his way except for Ludwig who blocks his way of exit. He stops a few feet away from the German soldier, waiting.

"What happened to you Feliciano? You've never acted like this before." The Italian was quiet while turning his hands into fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

"You want to know what happened to me!" He said through his clenched jaw. Everyone stared waiting for an answer. "If you really want to know what happened then ask him!" He pointed towards Lovino, "Until then you'll never understand what I went through. You all are just outsiders who look outside the box to see that box everything is as it seems!" He darts for the door, pushing the German and anyone else out of the way, slamming the door behind him. 'Just what happened to you Feliciano?' thought the German.

_**With Feliciano **_

Feliciano didn't know where he was running to, he just needed to get out of there. In time he ended up in front of his room in Ludwig's. He walked in, locking the door behind him, all he wanted to do was die a slow and painful death at the moment. He grabbed his journal, writing down poems and different ideas of the way he should die. Feliciano has been working in journals ever since the incident, it helped just enough that he wouldn't do anything to drastic in his rage of emotions. He wrote till around midnight, still no sign of Ludwig not that he cared. Setting the notebook where it was last placed, Feliciano laid down on his bed of black. He put in his earphones listening loudly to his music, just staring at the ceiling, thinking of everything that has happened in his life since the incident.

_To be continued_

So how did you guys like the new chapter please review with any comments, questions, and/or ideas that you think would make a good addition to the story.

Till next time, bye.


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long time. Things ave just been busy with school and a major case of writers block. Anyway I'm still writing for my followers and future followers. I am still accepting an ideas that you might want to see in future chapters so if any ideas come to mind feel free to send me a PM. OK then on with the story then.

Chapter 4

**At the world meeting**

It wasn't till five minutes after the door had slammed that people started to realize what they had just witnessed. Arthur walked slowly toward Alfred, still in shock, helping him up from the floor where he had landed. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Alfred rubs his head.

"Yeah I'm fine man. Boy Feli sure can throw a punch." Alfred chuckled. Ludwig finally snapped out of his shock induced state. He walked up to Lovino, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"What did you do? What does he mean ask you! Tell us!" Ludwig yelled. Luckily for Lovino Antonio came to his rescue.

"Mi amigos just stay calm and put him down. We all want to know what happened but we can't find out if you don't let him talk." Ludwig takes a deep breath and sets Lovino down. "Good. Now Lovi please tell us what happened."

"*sighs* OK this is what happened." And so Lovino told them about what happened that fateful day. Everyone was silent with shock of what they just heard.

"So it's your entire fault that he's like this. You know how fragile he is! And I'm pretty sure all he wanted was for you to be a brother to him for once!" yelled Ludwig. Lovino lowered his head in shame.

"I know now what I did was wrong and I want to help fix my mistake."

"I think you've done enough." Ludwig started walking out of the room, heading to his house where the Italian has been living.

**With Feliciano**

He looked at the watch he was wearing, seeing that it was about time for the meeting to end. 'Ludwig should be getting home soon.' Getting up from his bed he walked towards his door locking it, not wanting to deal with anything else today. He looks out his window only to see Ludwig walking towards the house. He closes the curtains as he headed to his easel, grabbing his materials to paint.

**With Ludwig**

He opened the door into his home with anger in his step, thinking about all that Lovino said during the meeting. He pauses as he looks up the stairs the lead to the Italians room sighing. 'He probably wants to be alone right now after what happened.' He thought. Snapping his fingers he came up with an idea to cheer the Italian up. Ludwig decided he would cook Feliciano his favorite meal, pasta. "He might be hungry so it's worth a try." He said heading towards the kitchen to start the meal.

30 minutes had passed and the pasta was ready. Ludwig made a plate for Feliciano, taking it up the stairs. He knocks on the door that separates the German from the Italian. "Feliciano it's me. I made some pasta for us if you're hungry." There was no response, only silence. "O…ok, I'll just leave it in front of your door then if you get hungry later." Laying the plate down, Ludwig heads to his office to work on paper work. Hours had passed leaving to be around one in the morning. He heads back upstairs to pick up the plate of pasta left for the Italian only to see that it hasn't even been touched. Sighing he grabs the plate, throws it in the garbage, and heads to his room to get ready for bed. He lays down onto the bed thinking, 'What has happened to you Feliciano?'

To be continued

Thanks for reading. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. Once again any ideas that you have about the story will be taken into consideration. Chapter 5 is being written as we speak so get ready.


End file.
